My Name Means
by observaant- not mean
Summary: AU. [PART 2]. The interaction of little 6 year olds and their jealousy of their toys. Trouble begins when a little Kouga makes fun of Inuyasha’s name. Sequel to LITTLE KIDS & THEIR VIOLENT TENDENCIES pART 1.[friendship fic]


**B e f o r e – t h e - S t o r m - 02**

**M y – N a m e – M e a n s . . . (part 2)**

To warn you, this story might make more sense if you read** Little Kids and their violent tendencies (part 1). **You don't necessary need to... : D

This is also part of a series of stories that is the prequel to **When It Rains. **

Summary: AU. The interaction of little six year olds and their jealousy of their toys. Trouble begins when a little Kouga makes fun of Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha. Sango. Kouga. Friendship turned rivalry fic.

Well, I wanted to do a series of connected one-shots about when Sango and Inuyasha were younger. Kagome and Miroku aren't in this chapter. They'll show up in part 4 and 5.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated T for mild swearing.

I got the Inuyasha character's names from an Inuyasha site (I dunno if I can mention it on It was the inspiration of the story! So tell me if they're wrong, sorry about the translations then. I can't speak Japanese.

Read and review!

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

* * *

**M y -N a m e - M e a n s ...**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Inuyasha Tashio glanced over to Sango Tayila sitting by Eri. His so called 'best friend'. He scoffed to himself. Sometimes he wished they weren't quite close friends.

Gingerly he rubbed his redden cheek. The whack on the head didn't hurt as much. There was going to be a bruise on his face the next day. He admitted to himself he was ... a bit shallow and sexist. How could he explain to other people that a _girl_ hit him? A dark brown haired girl with almond colored eyes named Sango? He had his pride to think about!

The super strong freak punched him because of an incident that occurred eleven years ago for chrissake! He couldn't believe that Sango still held a grudge against him for ripping off her Sailor Moon dollie. She got him back by hitting him with that moon stick when they were six.

Detention was dragging on. Mr. Frinckles wasn't back yet from his second errand in the washroom after chewing them out about it was detention and blah, blah, shit. Inuyasha hated that man. He really hoped he had diarrhea.

It was another day of detention for the fight that Inuyasha didn't start. Kouga provoked him...

"So..." Eri began, looking bored. Inuyasha couldn't have any fun with her. Eri was cute, but not his type. She was _too cutesy_ for him. All about bunnies and flowers...he knew her almost as long as Sango. _And she was uptight as hell._

The conversation halted after Sango began her vicious attack on Inuyasha. They both sat far apart from each other now. The three other students were ignoring the tension that was building up in the room.

"So..." Bankotsu began. He looked at Inuyasha for entertainment. The silver blond shrugged his broad shoulders. He wasn't going to get into another 'fight'/Sango beating him mercilessly.

"Dog she demon!" Kouga suddenly said a smirk graced his face.

Inuyasha felt a twitch in his left cheek. He clenched his peculiarly sharp teeth.

"Stop it Kouga," Sango warned him. She raised a thin brow and frowned at Inuyasha. "You too."

"Kouga started it!" Inuyasha whined. All about eleven years ago in kindergarten. _Stupid bastard._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o 

_(flashback)_

Six year old, Inuyasha Tashio ran ahead of his brother, his mother, Mrs. Tayila and Sango. He cheered himself on as he touched the door to the school building. He beat everyone else.

It was Inuyasha's third day of attending senior kindergarten at his new school. He liked most of the students and his teacher was a nice woman. He couldn't exactly remember her name though. It might have been Miss Suzi.

"Inuyasha! It's not a race. You have to be careful!" his mother shouted at him.

"I didn't fall!" he shouted to her. His mother always lectured him about something. Feh. He never fell when he ran.

His mother and Mrs. Tayila dropped off Inuyasha and Sango at the kindergarten fence. Sango waved to her own mom and Inuyasha shouted a 'bye' to his mother. He stuck out his tongue to Sesshomaru, his older_, boring_ brother. Or he liked to call his older brother Fluffy. Fluffy didn't even bother look at him. That made Inuyasha angry that he wasn't acknowledged by him.

Inuyasha eagerly ran inside the classroom. He couldn't wait to play!

"Stop! No running in the classroom!" the teacher helper lady yelled at him.

He skidded to the floor, but he managed stopped in front of her. He remembered what happened yesterday with the play-doh and he really didn't want to sit in the CHAIR again. That was no fun.

"Haha. You got into trouble!" Sango teased him. Sango wasn't bad for a friend. She kept hitting him, when he said a bad word, but she was alright. Unlike most girls, she could play basketball and soccer really well. So she was entertaining at times when she didn't have Sailor Moon dollies with her.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon accessories hurt.

"Feh. So what?" he muttered under his breathe. He went over to the carpet and sat down in a circle with the other kids waiting for Miss Suzi to sing a song. Sango sat beside him. Her last name was after his. Heck, everything of his' was beside Sango.

Miss Suzi came on the carpeted area with her hands perched on top of a boy's shoulders. She had yellow hair and big glasses perched on her head. The boy was a little taller than him he assumed. The boy had brown hair with a sort of a rat's tail. His tanned face still had some faint red spots

"Okay class, now everyone has to quiet down. Let's all clap to welcome Kouga back! He had chicken pox, so that no one at least got it; he had to stay home for a few days. Now don't worry he doesn't have it anymore."

Reluctantly Inuyasha quietly clapped along with everyone else. After five seconds of clapping he stopped. Sango noticed his nonparticipation and lack of enthusiasm and nudged him with her elbow.

"Feh."

O.0

0o

After Miss Suzi sang and the class did the alphabets and the months she allowed them to have play time.

_Yah!_ He loved to play. Scrambling to get up, he ran to building blocks area. Inuyasha failed to notice that he left Sango on the carpet.

His favorite play area was the building blocks. He loved to build something then knock it down! It was fun to kick and punch the blocks even though it hurt his wrists sometimes. The only downslide to playing with blocks was that afterwards he was forced to clean it up. Usually Inuyasha could get the teacher to pick them up for him or some other girl would be every helpful and clean it up by herself. _Hahaha._

Inuyasha decided he was going to make a castle with a dungeon then he was going to pretend that he was a dragon and destroy the castle! Most of the other kids knew not to play with the blocks when he was using them.

As he was reaching for the red eight holed block a tanner hand reached for it as well. What the...?

Frowning Inuyasha glanced up to see the sick kid glaring at him.

"I got it first!" Kouga yelled at him.

"No way! I got it first!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"NO WAY! ME!"

"ME FIRST!"

By this time Inuyasha and Kouga were in each other's faces. Their chubby hands still on the block possessively. A tug of war began over the precious block!

Sango cleared her throat placing her hands on each boy's shoulder. As the innocent witness, she somehow became the peacekeeper between them. 'Guys, stop fighting, Miss Suzi is coming over!" Sango quietly urged Inuyasha and Kouga.

The teacher stalked over to the blocks area, she placed a hand on her head, groaning, "Indoor voices kids."

She rolled her eyes and very quietly she muttered, "It's too damn early for me to get a headache."

Miss Suzi patted the three on the head and she trotted off.

Inuyasha and Kouga snorted a laugh and Sango giggled. The teacher said_ damn_. _Damn!_ Even though he said bad words, old people weren't supposed to swear. Both forgot about the building block already.

The trio walked to the water table.

The three grinned at each other. One of Kouga's front teeth was missing. Until at this moment he didn't notice that Kouga had a slight lisp when he talked, "My name is Kouga! You're new right?"

"Uhhh... yeah. My name is Inuyasha!"

"What kind of name is Inuyasha! Hahahaha!"

His golden eyes narrowed. A muscle in his (babyface) cheek twitched.

No one made fun of his name! His father chose the name for him. and his father said it was an honorable name.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Doesn't Inuyasha mean dog she demon or something? Hahahaahahahahaha."

"My name means coral." Sango injected in the conversation.

Kouga stood there laughing his head off. Inuyasha's face turned a shade of pink. In an instant, he jumped the boy unexpectedly.

Kouga yelped, however managed to punch him back.

Feeling furious, Inuyasha grabbed a bucket full of lukewarm soapy water from the water table, and dumped it over the other boy.

Soaking wet, Kouga, extracting payback, also took a huge bucket from the water table. Inuyasha grabbed Sango and tried to hide behind her. She moved to circle around the table.

"Try to get me, Steel Fang!" Inuyasha taunted him and ducked behind Sango.

"**Kouga**! Don't! **Inuyasha**, get away from me!" Sango shrieked trying to move desperately away from him. Smiling devilishly, Kouga advanced on the two of them.

Splash!

A wet Sango turned to glare at a mostly dried Inuyasha and Kouga. She took a yellow ducky and pink turtle sponge and aimed them at their heads. "Uggh, I hate you guys! Take this!"

Having a slower reaction time than Kouga, Inuyasha got whacked with a pink turtle in the face. And a mouth full of water. Kouga managed to dodge and hit Eri's butt.

"**Hey**!" Eri screamed, turning around. A paintbrush was held in her fingers, as she had been painting a masterpiece. Well now the masterpiece was ruined.

Silence in the classroom.

Sango smiled ingenuously, crossing her hastily dried fingers. Inuyasha whistled stupidly and Kouga pretended to bend down to 'tie' his Velcro 'laces'. All three stepped away from the water table. They all pretended that nothing happened...

"Hahaha." Ginta said after two seconds. He was playing at the sand table, located near the water table.

"YOU!" Eri shouted to Ginta. She took her can of paint and walked over to Ginta. Then smashed it against his chest. Blue paint exploded over Ginta.

"Uggh!"

o.0

Two minutes later, all the six and five year olds had erupted into a toy/sand/paint/water fight.

o.0

The teacher in charge of everyone had snuck off to get some food from the teacher's staff room. The assistant teacher had gone off to use the washroom. She returned, to her dismay, to find the classroom in chaos.

Little boys and girls were crying. A drop fell on her head. Miss Suzi glanced up to see paint was thrown to the ceiling. Toys all over the floor. She stood in a slopping mixture of wet sand sprinkled all over the floor.

The only remaining students left were Sango Tayila, Kouga Loupe and Inuyasha Tashio playing tag with each other. Or at least a violent game what appeared to be tag.

"Noooooooooooo." The teacher screamed. She was going to get fired for sure...

_(flashback ends)_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

* * *

"You know I still fucking hate you, Yellow River." Inuyasha stated. His amber eyes glared at him. 

It was eleven years worth of things on the reasons why he despised Kouga so much. He still got occasionally teased about the so called meaning of his name. Inuyasha's father told him that his name translated to She Dog Demon.

Eleven years later, Inuyasha still held a grudge against Kouga, the exact same way Sango hated him about those Sailor Moon dollies. Inuyasha was never ever going to forget. Now in high school, Kouga and him always competed against each other in nearly everything. School, sports and girls. Although school they equally sucked at.

"The feeling's mutual. You asshole." Kouga said; his lips twisted into a sneer.

Both of them got into a stupid staring contest.

"Guys stop. Seriously. I've know both of you since senior kindergarten. I always get involved in your dumb fights. I'm tired of having detention everyday! I have a life too. People will think I _willingly _associate with you! Think about my rep." Eri pleaded with them. Eri took out her makeup kit and began to apply her blush.

Inuyasha and Kouga both frowned at her. Eri broke their concentration for the staring contest anyways.

"Kouga and Inuyasha are never going to stop their bickering. I try to help, it just doesn't work." Sango said rolling her eyes. She shot a look at Inuyasha which he in turn rolled his eyes back at her.

"Hey my name means something warrior!" Bankotsu randomly said. "I dunno exactly what sort of warrior though."

"That's nice Something Warrior." Sango commented laughing, patting Bankostu on the back.

"Hmm..." Eri began. Looking at the ceiling, she tapped a painted fingernail on the desk. "My mom never told me the meaning of my name."

Inuyasha stared at the clock behind Sango's head. They should have finished the stupid detention a while ago. It was freaking five thirty already! Perhaps Mr. Frinkles had diarrhea and was occupied in the washroom. "What the hell? I'm leaving!"

Kouga noticed the time as well. "Screw Mr. Frinkles. We should have left. I have things to do."

"Ok fine." Sango, Bankostu and Eri somewhat agreed. They just wanted to leave.

As they all left the classroom, Inuyasha shouted, "See guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." They all mumbled. For the rest of their high school life, they were going to see each other.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**The end!**

Part 3 is coming soon!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

This is me reminiscing old memories, and an easier education of playing with toys and singing. 

Does Eri's name translate into anything? Well I couldn't find anything.Reply if Eri actually has some sort of meaning to her name.

**Well Review!**

Thanks to all that reviewed the first part, **Little Kids and their violent tendencies. : **Quiet-man-writing, Cindydemon tamer, ) , Moonlight Miko, Risu Amaru, Sango fan, SnowFox13

_Part 3: Staring Inuyasha and Sango's pets! _

Read it as well!

Anywayz later : )

* * *

special plug: read **_Moonlight Miko_**'s (the greatest editor in the world) stories! Click on my favorites. 


End file.
